


Grounded

by broken_sunshine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Annabeth grounds Percy.





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own of Uncle Rick's worlds or characters.

“Annabeth, I hate to break it to you, but you’re my girlfriend not my mom. You can’t ground me.” Percy tried to reason with her. Percy had just been told by his usually lovely girlfriend that he was grounded. 

She glared at him, “Yes, I can.” 

“No you can’t.”

She continued to glare at him. Percy got really scared when she crossed her arms and raised her right eyebrow. “I will not kiss you until you pass your medterms.” 

“Annabeth, you can’t be serious.” 

“I am dead serious Perseus Jackson.” She then got up and opened the door to leave, but before she could she said, “I mean it.” She then left and slammed the door shut behind her.

That’s how Percy found himself grounded. Him and Annabeth were both very happy when he passed his medterms.


End file.
